Letter to Me
by Blue Moon Vixen
Summary: Oneshot/COMPLETE. Some things are just too hard to ignore, and when Robin finally confronts the problem, things go downhill for him and his temper. Later, he finds something that just doesn't belong. Mild Rae/Rob.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or its characters. Nor do I own the Song. It's Letters To Me by Brad Paisley. There are a few names changed in it, but it's for the story's purposes. :D

A/N: This is just a one shot song-fic that came to me while I was driving home and heard this song. Decided what I could do with it and ended up mixing it with the Teen Titans.

I hope you all enjoy!

xxXxxXxxXxx

Robin was flustered, infuriated, enraged! His vision began to bleed crimson as his thoughts rushed on to the past events. For the past 7 months he and Starfire had been dating, officially, and for the past 7 months he couldn't image himself being any happier. He paced back and forth, trying for the life of him to figure out where he went wrong, why she had left him. His mind raced for answers that were to always evade him. An ironic thought brought him to comparing his relationship with her to that of his with Slade. Something within his grasp, an obsession that he could literally taste, and yet it never came to pass that he'd have closure. Too many things, too many things were piling on him recently. Starfire, The Bats, Slade, everything. He sighed heavily, narrowing his eyes at the school books that Batman insisted he keep with him. A teen of 17, on his own, saving the city, leader of a team…And yet his "father figure" still insisted on an official education.

His masked eyes glowered at the picture of him and Starfire together before he picked the frame up and tossed it to the other side of the room, relishing in the loud shatter and the broken glass that jingled onto the floor.

_Flashback_

_He and Starfire had been dating a smooth 6 months when suddenly things started to change for the worst. When the criminal activity along the East Coast settled into something the local police could easily handle on their own, the Titans East decided to visit. The visit lasted only a week, but it was enough to shatter Robin's whole world. During the visit, he could hear a constant collective giggle coming from Starfire as she followed Speedy around, completely enthralled with his tails of heroism and the defeat of the Eastern villains. For an entire week, he pushed his pride aside, allowing his girlfriend the space she needed, deciding that in the end, there couldn't be too much trouble in the end. They were just stories, right?_

_A week after the Titans East left back for home, Robin found his beloved little alien on the phone constantly, again, nothing he found too threatening. Until the end of the month came and he reviewed the phone bill, his pride already damaged from his other-worldly angel snuffing him away with the phrase "I need the space". Well over 30 calls to and from Titans East HQ were enough to make his blood boil. Calmly, as calmly as he could, he reached for Starfire's door and gave a gentle knock, expecting her to answer. When she didn't, he let himself in to find her giggling and blushing on the phone with someone-obviously male by the tone of the muffled voice on the other end-and twirling around with a genuinely happy smile on her face. When she turned to see Robin, she immediately stopped, frowning at his expression, and told her unknown caller that she had to go. With a giggle, she clicked the phone off and turned to her boyfriend._

"_What's going on, Starfire. Who were you on the phone with?"_

_Starfire frowned slightly, setting herself on her feet._

"_I was speaking with the Speedy, he has invited me to his home."_

_Robin looked at her blankly, before backing away slowly, knowing that if he were to say anything or do anything, it could only turn for the worst._

"_Friend Robin, what is wrong?"_

"_If you want him, you can have him."_

"_What do you mean by this, Friend Robin."_

"_Star, do you know what it means to be someone's girlfriend? You don't drop the one you love for someone else. It's not how it works on Earth."_

_Starfire frowned, looking at him quizzically._

"_On my planet, it is right for people to have friends of many types. You are friends with Raven, but I do not mind. Why can I not have friends like Speedy?"_

"_You being friends with him isn't what bothers me. When was the last time you had time to actually go out with me? Hang out? Date? You've been on that phone non stop since they all left."_

_Starfire's brows knitted together angrily as she rose herself a few inches off the ground._

"_You hang out with Friend Raven. You speak to her on a daily basis! I do not see what the problem is with me speaking to Friend Speedy!"_

"_Because I also make time to see you. I speak with Raven because we're a team and I'm her leader, if I didn't talk to her then we'd have a slack team with nothing much to gain. At any rate, you speak with Cyborg and Beastboy, the thing is, none of our teammates have hindered our relationship. So stop trying to bring Raven down because of that…Like I said, If you want him, you can have him."_

_His tone was bitter, leaving a bad taste in his mouth, as he turned and stalked towards his room, leaving a dumbfounded Starfire in his wake. With a light sigh, Starfire picked the phone back up and redialed to Titans East, deciding it best to make plans for the trip._

_End Flashback_

Robin gave another scowl at the crumpled, discarded picture. _If she wants him, she can have him._ He looked about, seeing another picture of him and Starfire and decided that was a waste of space as well. In a fit of anger, he rounded a kick at it, sending it flying into his locked door. Walking over to it to give it another good stomp, he stopped, blinking back his suspicion and surprise. Tucked behind the photo was a folded piece of paper that he knew for certain he didn't put there. Unfolding it, he frowned, looking at the handwriting. _This looks like mine…_Reading further at the signature, his eyes bulged slightly. Either he was getting forgetful or someone was damn good at forgery.

Carefully, he sat down on his bed and read the contents.

_If I could write a letter to me,_  
_And send it back in time to myself at 17,_  
_First I'd prove it's me by saying look under your bed,_  
_There's a Skoal can and a Playboy no one else would know you hid._

Robin blinked, blushing slightly at his secret being revealed. He wasn't one for chewing, but by god was it a nice bit for when the times simply got too stressful. Especially when Slade had been on his mind, that little can had been his one and only friend. And the Playboy was his best friend while he was trying to gather the courage just to ask Star out. He shook his head of his thoughts, and continued reading.

_And then I'd say I know it's tough,_  
_When you break up after 7 months._  
_And yeah I know you really liked her, and it just don't seem fair,_  
_All I can say is pain like that is fast and it's rare._

His eyes watered slightly, at the mention of his breakup not 5 minutes ago. _How could this be forgery? No one would have known about it. Well, stranger things have happened._ Robin gave a sad smile to himself, his eyes skimming over the rest.

_And you got so much going for you, going right._  
_But I know at 17 it's hard to see past Friday night._  
_She wasn't right for you,_  
_And still you feel like there's a knife sticking out of your back._  
_And you're wondering if you'll survive._  
_You'll make it through this and you'll see,_  
_Your're still around to write this letter to me._

_At the stop sign at Tomlinson and Eighth,_  
_Always stop completely, don't just tap your brakes._

Robin blushed a bit, grinning sheepishly at how he had made it a habit to not stop completely on that particular corner while riding his R-Cycle, loving the thrill of it.

_And when you get a date with Raven make sure the tank is full,_  
_On second though, forget it, that one turns out kinda cool._  
_Each and every time you have a fight,_  
_Just assume you're wrong and The Bats is right._  
_And you should really thank Cyborg,_  
_He spent so much extra time,_  
_It's like he sees a diamond underneath,_  
_And he's polishing you 'til you shine._

At that, Robin gave an outright laugh, he hunched shoulders lifting a bit with his lightened heart. _Me and Raven go out on a date? Funny, never thought of that, but sounds like it'd be interesting. _Thinking back, Cyborg was always there as a shoulder to lean on, gently guiding him where he needed to be, yet taking care of Robin's pride so as not to offend the teen. _I've never actually taken the time to thank him, have I?_ Robin made a mental note to do so as well as to see what restaurants were Raven's favourites. He looked at the clock, seeing it was about time for his teem to go out for the night. The town was holding some festivities, and he didn't want to miss the show, especially the bonfire and music. He stopped in mid thought, growling slightly…_But I still have work to do. Guess the team can enjoy themselves at least. _He sighed once again, looking back down at the letter.

_And you got so much going for you, going right,_  
_But I know at 17 it's hard to see past Friday night._  
_Tonight's the bonfire rally,_  
_But you're staying home instead because if you fail Algebra,_  
_The Bats will kill you dead._  
_Trust me, you'll squeak by and get a C,_  
_And you're still around to write this letter to me._

Robin gave a short grin. _What Batman doesn't know won't hurt him…Right?_

_You've got so much up ahead,_  
_You'll make new friends,_  
_You should see your kids and wife,_  
_And I'd end by saying have no fear,_  
_These are nowhere near the best years of your life._  
_I wish you'd study Spanish,_  
_I wish you'd take a typing class._  
_I wish you wouldn't worry, let it be,_  
_I'd say have a little faith and you'll see._  
_I guess I'll see you in the mirror,_  
_When you're a grown man._

_P.S. Go hug Old Alfred every chance that you can._

Robin chuckled, putting the odd letter in his drawer and got himself ready for the bonfire. On his way out, he gave a warm smile to Starfire, completely forgetting that he was angry with her. He gave a bright smile to Raven, and stayed back long enough to be left alone with Cyborg.

"Hey Cy…?

The Tin Man stopped in mid-step, looking over at his leader.

"Yeah man, what's up?"

"Do you…Do you believe…?" He stopped, unsure of quite how to word his questions.

"What's up?" The older boy smiled down at his leader, leaning against the door frame while his friend gathered his thoughts.

"Do you think it's possible for your future self to contact you?"

Without missing a beat, Cyborg shrugged slightly.

"It's possible. You remember Warp?"

Robin nodded lightly, eyeing the floor. Cyborg gave a mental chuckle, deciding it best not to pry in the odd query. He had heard the yelling from upstairs when Robin confronted Starfire. He also heard the beatings that Robin's poor room had to go through as a result. He was even unlucky enough to hear about the breakup from Starfire herself, but decided it would be in his and the team's best interest to not add his input. On top of that, he heard Robin's room going calm for a spell, seen the serene look on Robin's face as if nothing in the world could ever go wrong, and even caught the shy smile he threw towards Raven.

"Was there anything else you needed to talk about?"

"Yeah, uhm…I never got to thank you."

The Tin Man stumbled slightly from his perch, looking at his leader blankly.

"Wha…?"

"I never get around to thanking you. You never criticize when there's a problem, and you always seem to have a way of looking at every angle before brushing something off or adding your support."

Again, Cyborg gave a blank expression before bursting out laughing.

"Rob, man, I don't know what happened the past half hour that you've been in your room, but man…"

He shook he head waving for the smaller boy to follow.

"For the record, don't worry about it. I make time for you, always have, always will. You can't do things alone, you know."

Robin gave a short not.

"I know."

On his way out, he pulled out his phone a sent a text to Wayne Estates, letting Alfred know that he'd be around come next weekend.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Nightwing gave a soft chuckle at the memory, having just written a letter to himself and sent it off using Warp's technology. A violet haired beauty came up to his side, giving her hero a soft peck on the cheek. Her monotone voice questioned him on what exactly put him in such a good mood. Moving to wrap his arms around her still slim waist, he brought his lips down to meet her soft ones.

"It's nothing, Raven. Just going down memory lane. Are the kids asleep?"

Raven nodded lightly, telling him that Alfred had put them to bed. With that, the featherless duo took off on the rooftops of Gotham, on their weekend off from crime fighting. After Sunday, they would take their children back to Jump City where the rest of the Titans stayed, but for now, it was their time. Away from criminals, away from cameras, away from danger and children.

In mid jump, Nightwing took a hold of Raven's waist, bringing her flush against his body as they swung on his cable. For a brief second, it was like they were teens again on their first date as they reached up to kiss each other, deepening the kiss with every swing, the shadows cascading on their intertwined forms.

xxXxxXxxXxx

A/N: I hope you guys like it. :D I'm usually not one for one-shots, but I've been having troubles coming up with solid plots.

So read, review, critique, tell me that you liked it, hated it, etc.


End file.
